You Can't Hurry Love
by Rivario
Summary: Fluffy. Dramatised. Lovee. Basically a complete romance story. If you don't like romance. Don't read. Because it is going to be a romance story. Hopefully a good one. JackOC. Romance won't be immediate. Read and review...
1. I'll cover you

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from four brothers, I do own any of the characters you don't recognise though.

Enjoy…

Jack wandered through the music store, flicking through the CD's, browsing, slightly. He was actually just waiting for his oldest brother Bobby, who was in the back talking to some guy about their arrangements for a hockey game.

"Be my lover and I'll cover you." A voice said.

"What?" Jack asked, looking up, to see a girl, on the opposite side of the stand.

"Be my lover and I'll cover you." The girl repeated

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, starting to get freaked out.

"Be. My. Lover. And. I will. Cover you." she said again.

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"God! Ain't you never seen RENT?" the girl asked, arms folded.

Jack look at her, an eyebrow raised "No." was all he said

The girl stared at him, eyes wide with shock "You've never lived then." she said

"Why would I wanna see that? It's a musical. They're for girls." He said

The girl looked at him, her mouth wide open "That is so not true. You'd change your mind if you saw RENT."

"Whatever." Jack said

"You should see it. Or at least listen to a few of the songs. It's the best thing since sliced bread."

Jack looked at the girl properly, he was sure he'd seen her before, maybe at school or something, but he wasn't too sure, he'd only been here for a few months, but he was sure he'd seen her somewhere. She looked familiar. "Do I know you?" he asked

"I don't know. Do you?" The girl replied

"Well…that's what I asked you…" Jack said

The girl shrugged her shoulders "I don't think so. If you know me, you don't usually forget me."

"Little cocky there aren't you?" Jack said, he'd learned in these past few weeks, living with the Mercer's, not to just let people walk all over him.

"But I'm right though." The girl said with a grin.

Jack shook his head "Right." he said then started to walk off.

The girl followed, tapping the CD she was holding against the side of her right leg. "I'm Dylan Harper." she said

Jack stopped and looked at her "Dylan?" he said

"Yepp. I know, I know, it's a guys name. But so what? I like it." she said

"I didn't say anything about it…you' related to Dean by any chance?"

Dylan sighed dramatically "Unfortunately. He's my brother."

Jack nodded then carried on walking off.

"Hey!" Dylan called "You never told me your name!"

"You never asked." Jack called back.

Dylan grinned and shrugged her shoulders then walked off, totally forgetting she was holding a CD and setting off the security alarms. Before she could do anything, she was being bombarded by two security guards and dragged back into the store as she tried to convince them that she actually had forgotten she hadn't paid.

Jack laughed, feeling a little guilty but still seeing the funny side in the situation. He didn't laugh out loud, because he thought he'd look like a psycho, if he just stood there and started laughing really clearly, so he laughed to himself. Soon after, Bobby joined him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" he asked

Jack nodded "Yeah." he replied "You sort everything out with that guy?"

"Yeah. Everything's sorted. We're playing a 7:00, you gonna come?"

"Sure." Jack said "I wanna practice with the skating."

Bobby nodded "You're getting better." he said as they left the mall and started for Bobby's car.

"I know." Jack said, cockily.

Bobby grinned "Come on." he said "Ma's making us dinner."

"Hey Bobby, do you know Dean Harper's sister very well?"

"Dylan. Yeah. I know her. Why?"

"I just wondered." Jack replied "She was talking to me before. About that musical, RENT."

Bobby nodded his head "Yeah. She's into the whole musical thing. Says she's gonna be a big star one day."

"Seriously?" Jack said

"No shit. Her dad's a production manager or something, does all these shows."

Jack nodded "So, what's for dinner?"


	2. Seasons of love and tangoeing

-1Disclaimer: Four Brothers and none of the characters from of it, are mine, sadly, however, anyone who you don't recognise is mine.

Dylan twisted her hair around her fingers, she'd just dyed it bright red after having it cut, she was lucky, in that her hair was naturally straight, she'd had it done all choppily, because she liked that style. She stood up, her jeans dragging along the floor because they were too long for her. She opened her closet and pulled out a black rolling stones beater and her favourite converse, batman ones, they were totally awesome she thought. She carried on twisting her hair as she pulled on a grey hoodie and then went downstairs.

"You're ready?" Dean, her older brother asked

"Yeah." Dylan replied.

"Aright, lets go then." Dean said, zipping up his jacket and opening the front door.

Dylan followed him, shutting the door behind her and starting to sing Seasons of Love. After a few checks to make sure there was nobody around, Dean joined in. Dylan grinned, he could be cool sometimes. But most of the time, he was a major asshole. By the time the two of them has gotten anywhere near the park, Dean had stopped singing. Five minutes after that, Dylan stopped because it was less fun singing on your own, especially when you'd get a good whack every two seconds, a warning for you to zip it.

"Jerry, come on man!" Bobby said, irritated at the amount of time his brother was taking to get ready.

"Sorry…god, I have a date with Camille tonight, I told you. I wanna make a good impression." Jerry said, closing the front door behind him "We're having dinner with her parents, ask for their permission to get married."

"Why do you wanna get married for anyway man?" Bobby asked, getting in the driver's seat of his car.

"Because." Jerry said "I love Camille. And I wanna spend my life with her."

Jack snorted "That's the corniest thing I ever heard." he said

Bobby smirked "Exactly." he said "That's what happens to you when you fall in 'love'."

"You're just jealous." Jerry said "Cause you don't have a girlfriend."

"Why limit myself to one when I can have any woman I want."

Jack laughed "You wish." he said

"I don't need to wish bro." Bobby said, smirking.

Jack laughed and shook his head.

"As she keeps you dangling, your heart she is mangling, and you toss and you turn cuz her cold eyes can burn, yet you yearn and you churn and rebound!" Dylan sang to her friend, Nathan Benson, who had just been dumped by his girlfriend, Bee. The thing that everyone found funny was that she'd left him for a girl.

"Shut up." Nathan said

Dylan laughed "The Tango; Beeeeee!"

Holden Murray, Dylan's best friend, laughed and clapped his hands, then started to join in with the making fun of Nathan.

"I hate you guys." Nathan said

"Hey, at least now you know why you never satisfied her." Dylan said.

Holden and Dean both started laughing, as did James, Nathan's older brother.

"I _really _hate you guys."

Dylan laughed again and then ran off to go and talk to her friend Cassidy.

Bobby pulled over and the three remaining brothers piled their stuff out of the back of the car. Jack strolled over to an empty bench and sat down, he'd been thinking about writing some new lyrics, for as long as he could remember, he'd wanted to be a rock star, well, something along those lines anyway. He'd gotten a few guitar lessons at the school he'd been to before he moved in with the Mercer's and was getting them now. He felt right living with Evelyn and the boys, he felt like they were his real family, no matter what. He looked around and then nodded to Dean Harper who was walking over to him.

"Hey Jack." Dean said, sitting down, his hair flopping in his face, if there was one thing that Jack knew about Dean, was that he was incredibly vain, and from what most girls said, he had every reason to be. Dean seemed to know he was good-looking, and he seemed to flaunt it, use it to his advantage. But all the same, Jack thought he was a pretty cool guy, bit of a pretty boy, but a cool guy.

"Hey man, how's it goin'?" Jack replied

"Not bad, yourself?" Dean said, shrugging a shoulder slightly.

"Alright." Jack said "What's with Benson?"

Dean smirked and started to laugh. Jack looked at him, kind of paranoid that he'd said something stupid. Dean stopped laughing and grinned "He got dumped."

Jack looked at Dean, quite shocked that he found that so funny.

"For a chick." Dean finished.

"Ouch." Jack said, laughing slightly "Is he alright?"

"Yeaah. He's fine." Dean said "Humiliated but alright."

Jack nodded then looked over to where Nathan was standing, Bobby and Angel now there, both laughing at Nathan's expense. Jack would've pitied him, but he didn't really like Nathan, he thought he was conceited and ignorant, only acknowledging who he wanted to, not only that, he was always starting fights, and he hated to lose. Fortunately for Jack, he had no beef with him, so it was ok. Nathan came from a good home, but he was always in the shadow of his older brother, James, high school football star. Everyone knew who James was and almost everyone seemed to want to be his friend, which made Nathan resent him, and so, he would misbehave, a way of getting attention from his parents. Nathan's parents were nice people, but they were very focused on James, and their youngest son, Kendall. Kendall, was 11, and was incredibly vulnerable, he suffered from a type of Asperger's syndrome, where he took everything literally. He was wise beyond his years in some fields, having the ability of a 40 year old at playing the piano, yet he had never had any lessons. People often made fun of, or looked to Kendall as though he was some kind of show. Nathan adored his younger brother, and sure he cared for James, but he certainly didn't like him, and he'd much rather have someone else as a brother, or a sister instead even.

"You gonna play today?" Dean asked Jack

Jack shrugged his shoulders "I doubt it. I think I'm just gonna practice the skating."

"Aright." Dean said "Suit yourself."

"Hey Dean, I need my money now. Can I have it please?"

Jack looked up to see Dylan standing in front of them.

"Hi!" Dylan exclaimed, spotting Jack. "It's…..YOU!"

Dean raised an eyebrow "You know each other?"

"Yeah!" Dylan said

"No." Jack said "We saw each other once."

"Like this morning!" Dylan said

"Yeah…well….you don't even know my name, so you don't know me."

"Oh…well….Jack, Dylan, Dylan, Jack." Dean said, standing up and getting money out of his pockets then handing it to Dylan.

"Jack! Jack….Mercer?!" Dylan exclaimed. "I knew I knew you from somewhere."

"Yeah…" Jack said, looking around to avoid eye contact.

Dylan smiled and nodded her head "You should come and hang with me and Cassi. You wanna?"

"Nah…I can't…I'm busy….I'm playing this game."

"You are?" Dylan and Dean said simultaneously

"…Yeah." Jack said

"Cool." Dylan said "Well, we're gonna be watching anyway, so we can hang afterwards."

"Well, I have this thing after the game…"

"Oh…what?"

"Just….well…uhh." Jack said, God, this chick never gave up.

"So you can hang with us for a little? It'll be fun." Dylan said

Jack looked at Dylan, rubbing the back of his neck "Well….I guess for a little." he said

Dylan grinned "Awesome." she said

Jack nodded and stood up, following Dean over to where the rest of the guys who were playing this game were. He wondered why Dylan wanted him to hang out with her so bad, she didn't know him at all, so why would she want to be his friend? He shrugged the thought off as he realized what he'd just gotten himself into. He knew that he was going to regret playing this game, especially after seeing the state that Bobby, Jerry and Angel came home in after playing.

Jack gulped nervously "Shit."


	3. I'll be seeing you

-1Disclaimer: I own only the characters which you don't know. Four Brothers is not mine. Much to my dismay…but…yeah…enjoy…

"Shit! Are you ok?" Dylan called to Jack, who'd just been knocked flying over.

Jack groaned and rolled onto his back. Dylan looked around, seeing that nobody else was going to go and see if he was alright, she went over and bent down beside him.

"Need a hand?" she asked

"Yeah. Thanks." Jack said, taking Dylan's hand to get up.

"You don't play much do you?" she asked

"You can tell huh?"

"Slightly." Dylan said "But don't worry about. You'll get better at it."

"Right." Jack said

"Trust me, you will." Dylan said "Besides, these guys play dirty. Guy who barely plays ain't gonna last long."

"Hey Mercer, your kid brother should go back to playing pee wee. My baby sister plays better than he does." Sean Joyce said to Bobby, snorting at his own humour.

Three guys behind him laughed too, probably just out of fear. Sean Joyce was a major asshole, thought he was better than everybody and had crooked teeth, which had brown on them from the amount of cigarettes he smoked.

Bobby looked at him and raised an eyebrow "What did you say?" he asked, although it was pretty clear that he'd heard exactly what he'd said.

"I said…he should go back to playing pee wee, cuz my sister plays better than he does."

"You think that's funny huh? I'm a wipe that smirk off your face!" Bobby sneered, skating over to Sean.

Dean, Nathan, Angel and James all grabbed onto Bobby, stopping him from hitting Sean. Bobby snarled "You say another word about him and I'll kick your ass." Bobby said, pushing the others off of him.

"Oh shit, now I'm really scared." Sean said

Bobby shook his head slightly then ran over to Sean and swung a sift right hook to his face. "Shut the fuck up."

Nathan snorted "In your face dickweed." he said, glad Bobby had hit Sean.

Sean sneered and wiped the blood from his lip and then sauntered off, his friends following.

"So, where'd your friend go then?" Jack asked, sitting down on the bench again.

Dylan sat down beside him "Her dad called her, wants her to baby-sit for his girlfriend's kid."

Jack nodded "So…we didn't start out so well. I'm-"

Dylan shrugged "It's cool." She finished "So, how do you like it here then?"

"I've been here a while you know." Jack said "But its cool. I like it."

Dylan nodded "Yeah. I like it too. I feel so gangster-esque here."

Jack laughed "Gangster-esque?" he said

Dylan nodded again "Yepp. Like….how you doing? In a Joey-Esque voice….or my favourite, which my good friend Carolyn always says, Suckkaa, in a Dally-esque voice."

Jack laughed again "You're crazy." he said

Dylan shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "So what kinda stuff do you like to do then?"

"Stuff? What do you mean?"

"You know, like in your spare time."

"Oh…right. I play guitar. And I wanna start my own band." Jack said

Dylan grinned "That's awesome." she said "What else do you like to do?"

"I dunno." Jack said "Just….stuff."

"Ohhh….stuff." Dylan said and laughed

"No! Not that kind of stuff…I meant like…"

"Relax, I was just kidding you." Dylan said "Hey did you ever hear that song Ooh La? It's a good song, something about a pretty pretty petticoat."

Jack raised an eyebrow "No. Sorry. I never did."

"Oh. Well that's a shame. Hey, did you get a hold of RENT?"

Jack sighed, pretending he'd forgotten completely "I completely forgot."

"Oh well…never mind."

Jack nodded, kind of wanting to leave, but not having the heart to leave her by herself.

"You know….you don't have to pretend like you wanna be my friend." Dylan spoke up.

Jack looked at her, struggling for words "I…I…Uh…I'm not….pretending."

"I'm not stupid. It's ok if you don't like me. You don't like me. I get it."

"I do like you." Jack said, now feeling quite guilty.

"Yeah?" Dylan said, locking eyes with him.

Jack shivered, unable to look away from her. Her eyes were the greenest eyes he'd ever seen, freakishly green, it was quite scary actually. Dylan looked at him and then went cock eyed because she'd been looking at him for so long. Jack laughed out loud and Dylan looked away embarrassed.

"Look, Dylan, we can be friend alright?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Positive." Jack replied

Dylan grinned and then went to hug him "Do we hug now or what?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders "Uh…Yeah. I guess so."

Dylan nodded then hugged him tightly, squeezing him like you would a teddy or something "Awesome." she said letting go.

Jack nodded slightly, looking at her, eyes wide because he thought she was pretty strange.

Dylan smiled "Well….I guess I should go now. I'll be seeing you."

Jack nodded and gave her a half smile as she walked away, a bounce in her step. He laughed to himself, she was cute, in a nerdy sort of way.


	4. Knocking, chocolate milk and ice cream

-1Disclaimer: Four Brothers and none of the characters from of it, are mine, sadly, however, anyone who you don't recognise is mine.

Dylan bounced along the road, twirling around as she reached the Mercer house. She stumbled forward a little as she stopped twirling, but quickly caught herself from falling. She skipped up the steps and tapped on the door, five times, louder each time. That was _her_ knock. For the Mercer house only. Five knocks for the five Mercer's. She stood at the door, humming the tune to the You and Me Song by The Wannadies. Her humming was interrupted when the door opened. Bobby Mercer stood staring down at Dylan.

"Hey there Dyl-DOH." he said with a smirk

Dylan glared at him "Shu-up." she muttered, her face scrunched up like a little kid's. "Name's Dylan. Not Dyl-Doh. Dyl-AN. Not Dyl-DOH. You dig?"

"Oh…I'm Bobby." Bobby teased

Dylan suddenly grinned "They call me, they call me, Dyl-An!" She sang, switching the words around from 'Light my Candle'. Bobby laughed and shook his head.

"Well, are you coming in or not Knuckles?" he asked, impatiently.

Dylan nodded "Eww, don't call me that. It makes me feel like such a man."

"Wouldn't call you it if you didn't crack your knuckles." Bobby said simply.

"It's a nervous habit." Dylan explained, going inside and hanging up her denim jacket. "Like le hoodie? Designed by Pete Wentz himself and linked to The Outsiders." Dylan chimed, pointing at her hoodie (A/N. Ok, so doesn't matter about dates and stuff 'kay? I love this hoodie. Lol.)

"Yeah. It's lovely." Bobby said with false enthusiasm.

Dylan looked at him, frowning "You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you." she said before running up the stairs "Jack's in his room?" She called down to Bobby

"Yeah. And you know that ain't true!" Bobby replied then went into the sitting room.

Dylan tapped on Jack's bedroom door twice, her knock for his door.

Jack was in his room, pouring his heart out into his notebook when he heard the knock. He knew it was Dylan. Because 1. She was the only person, other than his mom who knocked before going into his room. And 2. That was the way she knocked on his door.

few moments later, the door opened. Jack nodded as he saw Dylan. He liked her and all, but sometimes she could be kind of annoying, due to her hyperactivity. It was great that she was so positive and happy but Jack thought sometimes she was just to happy.

"Hey." he said

"Hey beautiful." Dylan said

Jack looked at her and smiled in spite of himself. Ok, so he was glad to see her. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well, Dean and me had a fight. We were fighting and I threw the remote behind me and it went up in the air and then hit me on the head on the way back down. So I left because Dean and my Dad were hysterical. It was very painful."

Jack laughed "You know. You just brightened up my day." he said

"I did?" Dylan asked, smiling widely.

Jack nodded sincerely "Yeah. You did." he said "Oh, the guys are coming over, Ma said we could hang here tonight."

"Ooh. Mint." Dylan said "I was thinking of getting my ears pierced again you know. What do you think?"

"I dunno." Jack said, leaving his room "It's up to you."

Dylan followed him downstairs, her fingers holding her earlobes "Two is enough I think." she said "Well…two and three."

Jack nodded, not really caring all that much about the amount of piercings Dylan had in her ears. "Drink?" He offered

"Mm. Chocolate Milk?" Dylan said

"Got none. Ma's gone shopping though." Jack explained "We have beer, juice and coffee."

"What kind of juice?" Dylan asked

"Orange."

"Eww. Yuk. I hate orange flavoured stuff." she said in disgust.

Jack nodded and the turned and looked at her and raised an eyebrow "I thought oranges were your favourite fruit."

"Yeah. They are." Dylan said

"But-"

"But I just hate anything else that is orange flavoured." Dylan said

"That is really weird." Jack said, shaking his head

"I'll have water 'kay?!" Dylan said "That alright for you?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn- Ha. Funnny." Jack replied, getting Dylan her drink then sliding it across the table, careful not to spill it.

"Cheers Big Ears." Dylan said, downing the glass of water, then slamming the glass onto the table. "I was thirsty."

Jack nodded "I guessed."

Dylan grinned "So….how are things in Jack Land then?" She asked

Jack shrugged "Good." he said

Dylan nodded "Good. That's what I like to hear." she said "When are people coming?"

Jack shrugged "Soon." he said

Dylan nodded and turned her head around as she heard the back door opening. Jack put his beer on the table and nodded as two of his friends, Andy and Lewis came through the door. Dylan smiled and held her hand up in greetings.

"Hey Dylan." Lewis said, sitting down on the chair beside her.

Dylan looked at him and suck up her thumb "Hey." she said "You got ice cream?" She asked Jack, standing up and going over to the freezer.

Jack shrugged "I think so." he said "But then again, living with Angel…it don't exactly last long."

Dylan opened the freezer, dug through it for about five minutes then went and sat down, a half eaten tub of Cookies and Cream in one hand, a spoon in the other. She prised off the lid and started to eat it, unaware of the way Jack, Lewis and Andy were looking at her. After a few minutes if silence, she looked up and raised an eyebrow "You want some?" she asked

Lewis smirked "Depends on what the some is." he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Dylan looked at him and then stood up, hugging the ice cream tub with one arm "Dream on." she said, leaving the kitchen to go and sit with Bobby and Angel.

As soon as Dylan was out of earshot, Lewis let out a sigh "Man, she is hot." he said

Jack sort of did a double take here, looking at Lewis like he was insane "Dylan?" He asked

"Who else?" Lewis said

"You think?" Jack said "I mean…she's….you know…Dylan."

Andy raised an eyebrow "She's still hot." he said

"Nah…she's just not…she's you know…I mean…well…I dunno…I never looked at her that way." Jack said

"So…you don't mind if I make a move then?" Lewis asked

Jack shrugged his shoulders, of course he didn't mind, why would he mind? It was Dylan. She was his friend. Why would he care if Lewis made a move on Dylan? It wasn't like it mattered to him. At least, he didn't think it did anyway.

"Sure. Go for it." Jack said, nodding unsurely.


	5. The Perfect Girl?

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers, I own anyone who you do not recognise, but nobody else.

Jack sat down on the few steps on the porch outside of his house, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. His mom knew that he smoked, but he didn't know that. She simply thought it a habit and that he would soon grow out of it. Everything inside was getting to much for him, things were heating up, Lewis had, as he'd said, made a move on Dylan, who'd gotten pretty much off her face drunk. Luckily for Jack, his mom had gone to some annual meeting and was going to be away for the weekend, leaving Bobby in charge. She'd only been gone a few hours now and already Jack was missing her. He'd not thought Lewis hooking up with Dylan would bother him, but it had, a little. He didn't know why. He guessed, probably because he was used to his brothers telling him how much Dylan liked him, and seeing her with one of his friends, made him feel kind of resentment, not jealousy, but resentment. At least, that was what he was trying to convince himself that it was. Shivering from the cold, he went to go back inside when he spotted, one of Dylan's friends, Cassidy Harvey walking up the path, smiling widely at him.

"Hey Jack." Cassi said, smiling friendlily.

Jack smiled slightly "Hey Cassidy. What you doing here?" he asked

"Dyl said to stop by…is that alright?"

Jack nodded, looking at Cassidy. Cassi, had, over the past 2 years, become, the perfect girl figure, at least that's how nearly everybody around that part of town saw her. She was clever, had a good personality, drop dead gorgeous, got along with everybody, was good at hockey and didn't talk too much. So basically, she was every guy's dream girl. The only down side, was that Cassidy happened to be Dylan's best friend, which meant, she was off limits to any guy that Dylan had dated, and there wasn't a short supply there. But luckily for Jack, he'd never dated Dylan, she was just his friend.

Jack stood up and pushed open the front door "Come on in." he said

Cassi smiled and followed Jack through the house and down stairs into the basement where everybody else was.

Dylan looked up as she heard people coming down the stairs, pushing herself up off of Lewis's lap and stumbling over to Cassidy and Jack, enveloping Cassi in a hug. "Hey Gorgeous." she said

Cassidy laughed and grinned at Dylan "You're drunk." she said, patting her shoulder

Dylan shook her head and giggled "Nope. Am not." she said, as Lewis walked over, wrapping his arms around Dylan's waist.

Dylan looked at Cassidy and laughed, patting Lewis's cheek and then turning to face him. Lewis smirked, pulled Dylan over to the wall, and went back to kissing her. Cassi looked at Jack and laughed.

"Wow. Cause she's not gonna regret that tomorrow." she said

Jack laughed "You wanna drink?" he asked

"Uh…why not?" she replied, going to sit down as Jack went to get her a drink.

1 hour later…

Jack looked down at Cassi, her head rested on his shoulder, he smirked as she looked at him, and grinned. By now, they were both quite drunk, able to control themselves, but drunk. Cassidy laughed and looked around, checking nobody was looking at them, then kneeled over Jack and pulled him into a hard kiss. Jack smirked against her lips, his hands running up and down her back as they kissed.

Dylan, who had, sobered up a tiny bit, at least enough to realise she'd been kissing Lewis, dawdled down the stairs, towards the basement, she'd been talking to Bobby and Sofi about Jack, telling them all about how much she liked him and all. As she reached the bottom step, she saw Cassidy on the couch, kissing somebody. Grinning widely, she walked over, trying to see who the guy was. When Cassi briefly pulled away, she caught a glimpse, and for a second, she felt her breath stop, and her heart sink as she saw who the guy was. Jack. Cassidy had been kissing Jack.


	6. Drama and the Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers. Any songs featured in this story sadly don't belong to me either.

Dylan stood for a moment, as though she was frozen to the spot, eyes unable to tear away from Cassi and Jack. She didn't think she'd ever felt so terrible in her whole life. After what seemed like a life time, Cassidy rolled onto the couch. Jack looked at Dylan, his face paling and his eyes rushing to the floor. Cassidy stood up, looking at Dylan and smiling inwardly.

"Dylan." she said taking a shaky breath "It's not what it looks like."

Dylan blinked and looked to the floor then ran up the stairs and out of the house. She walked along the road, shivering as she'd left her jacket, not caring about it at that moment in time. She knew it was silly to be feeling this way, it wasn't like they'd done anything wrong. It wasn't like she and Jack were going out. But, she couldn't help it. Cassidy knew how Dylan felt about Jack.

Cassidy and Jack looked at each other then both suddenly got up, rushing to the stairs. Jack was first to get up, he grabbed what he thought was Dylan's hoodie and ran outside after her.

"Dylan! Dyl, come on, come back." he called, running around the corner, where he could see her just up ahead.

He quickly rushed over, stopping beside Dylan. "Dylan…Look, its not what you think it is." he said

Dylan looked at Jack "What? You mean you didn't have your tongue down her throat?"

"Dyl, please, don't be like this." Jack pleaded

"Like what Jack? Huh? What am I being like?" Dylan snapped

"You're just…Look. It's not like we did anything wrong anyway!" Jack argued

Dylan scowled "You don't get it, do you?" she said "I like you alright? I _like_ you. And I've tried so many times to tell you, but every time, you just…you go cold on me!"

"Can you blame me? You've had about every guy at school!" Jack spat.

Dylan looked at him, mouth hanging open in shock, tears threatening to spill down her face at any moment. "I can't believe you just said that." she choked.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it." Jack said

"Forget it." Dylan said "I hope you and Cassidy are happy together. You deserve each other." she added harshly

"Here." Jack said, handing her the hoodie.

Dylan took it and then sighed, tears now running down her cheeks "It's not even mine. It's _yours_." she said, shoving it back at him, then walking off.

Jack looked at the hoodie and then sighed, he thought about going after Dylan, but didn't, not wanting to make things worse. Instead he turned around and headed back home, deciding to give Dylan time to cool off.

The clock that rested on the mouldy green wall tick-tocked as Jack waited impatiently to get out of class. It was last period, Friday, which always dragged, because that was the time that you wanted to go fast, so typically it went more slowly. He watched it, his eyes fixed intently on the hands, 5, 4, 3, 2.…Class Dismissed. Jack jumped to his feet, his desk shuffling forward, chair flung backwards as he made a rush for the door. Hopefully he could get away without bumping into Dylan. A week had passed since she'd walked in on him and Cassidy and things couldn't have been more awkward between the three of them. Dylan hadn't spoken a word to neither Jack or Cassidy, and when Jack saw her, she would simply glare at him, which made him feel about an inch tall. With Cassidy, it was weird because he was now looking at her and getting freaked out, blaming her for the whole situation, so things had been awkward there too. Evelyn had gotten back the night before and Jack had told her everything. As he made his way into the house, Bobby rushed towards him, pointing, he scoffed "Ma has gone to see Dylan."

"What!?" Jack exclaimed, dropping his bag on the floor. "You're fucking with me."

"No." Bobby said "Deadly serious actually."

Jack looked at Bobby and groaned "Great." he muttered.

Dylan ran downstairs to open the door and raised an eyebrow when she saw who was there.

"Ms Mercer…hi." she said "Uh…Come in." she added, with a smile.

Evelyn smiled and stepped inside "Dylan, honey, I need to talk to you." she said

Dylan looked at Evelyn, she knew, of course she knew. Jack told her everything.

"Look, I know that you just want to help, but, Cassi is supposed to be my friend…she…everyone knows how much I like Jack.." Dylan said

"I know sweetie, but, have you tried talking to either of them? Because as much as this has upset you, they didn't actually do anything wrong…and I know that sounds terrible…"

"I understand…I just never thought that Cassi would…well you know…I wouldn't mind…its just…I told her how much I liked him…I'm sorry…you probably don't wanna be hearing this…I mean Jack's your son.." Dylan said

Evelyn just shook her head firmly. "Nonsense." she said "I'm happy to be here. I just want you to know that even if you and Jack don't stay friends, your still welcome to come over, anytime you like." she added, with a smile.

Dylan looked at her and smiled "That means a lot." she said "But…I'm sure this'll all blow over soon."

Evelyn smiled and then nodded, just as Bradley Harper, Dylan and Dean's father walked into the room, his wife Julie following.

"Evelyn! Hello." Julie said "Sorry, we just got home…would you like a cup of tea?…coffee?" she asked

"Oh no, that's alright, I was just leaving…thanks anyway." Evelyn replied, turning for the door.

"I'll see you Ms Mercer. And thanks." Dylan said, waving at Evelyn and then going back upstairs.

Evelyn smiled to herself, shaking her head as she walked back along the road towards home. Pretty much as soon as she got into the house, Jack ran towards her. "MA!" he said "What did you say?"

"That's none of your business Jackie." Evelyn replied "If Dylan wants to tell you, she can, but I'm not saying anything."

"But…you're my mom! Please…just…you didn't say anything to make her mad or nothing did you?"

Evelyn looked at Jack "Of course not." she said, shaking her head. "Now go do your homework before dinner."


End file.
